ThunderLOLcats
ThunderLOLcats is a take-off of ThunderCats and is spoofed with Internet memes. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 6 (32):' '[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats']]. Summary The kingdom of Thundera is attacked by the forces of the Internet. References *Internet Memes *Invisible Sandwich *Facepalm *Double Rainbow (Video by Hungrybear9562 aka ''Paul "Bear" Vasquez) *Dog Fort *Narwhals (Video by mrweebl or Jonti Picking) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_wars ''Star Wars] *Bunchie *Bronies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_little_pony My Little Pony] *Reddit *Firewall *Birds with Arms *Minecraft *Shoop Da Whoop *Do Not Want *Weegee *Courage Wolf *PWND *Trollface *Foul Bachelor Frog *Mario (cameo) *Longcat *Tacgnol *Socially Awkward Penguin *Ffffuuu face *Awesome face *Philosoraptor *Happycat *X Grab My Y/Adventure! *Nyan Cat (as Lion-LOL) Characters *Claudus *Lion-LOL (Lion-O) *Tygra *Dogmen *Rave 1 *Dog 4 *Narwhals (The Jedi of the seas) *Bunchies *Rainbow Dash (Not an Internet meme, but character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Reddits *Cardinals *Creepers *Weegee *Courage Wolf *Panthro (Troll-Ra in disguise) *Troll-Ra (Mumm-Ra) *Happycat *Nyan Cat Lion-LOL Transcript (Scene begins with a wall full of drawings and moves as Claudus talks) Claudus: And so it is written that a great hero will one day defend the ThunderCats from evil (Scene backs out to show Claudus looking at the wall) by wielding the sword of Omens. And with any luck, (Claudus turns around) that hero will be... (Scene backs out to show Lion-LOL playing with a ball of yarn) Claudus: Lion-LOL. (Scene zooms in on Lion-LOL and it shows a LOLcat picture saying "I CAN HAS OMINS?") Lion-LOL: I can has Omins? Claudus: Not if you don't abandon this obsession with the internet. (Scene goes to Lion-LOL popping up from the other side) Lion-LOL: But, father, the internet is real. It's out there somewhere, I know it. Claudus: Ugh. For the last time, there's no such thing as the internet. (Scene goes to Lion-LOL looking angry and holding his hands making an LOLcat picture say "INVISIBLE SANDWICH") (Scene goes to Claudus face palmed and made an LOLcat picture say "FACEPALM") (Scene goes to the title card ThunderLOLcats with "LOL" appearing in the middle and the logo as the "O") (Scene goes back outside with Claudus, Lion-LOL and some soldiers overlooking their fort to see a "Double Rainbow" in the horizon) (Scene goes to Tygra walking up to Claudus and Lion-LOL) Tygra: Lord Claudus, (Scene zooms in on Tygra) the day we feared has come! (Scene goes to the outside of the fort where dogmen are walking up and preparing to attack) Tygra: The Dogmen are attacking. (Scene goes to the Dogmen faces) Rave 1: Dog 4, this is Rave 1. Come in, Dog 4. We are approaching the cat fort. What are your orders? (Scene goes to Dog 4 hiding in a fort) Dog 4: This is Dog 4. Commence bombing. (Scene goes outside to show an army shadow of dogmen, ground and air, walking to the fort of Thundera) Claudus: By Thundera! What is it? (Scene goes to the air dogmen, and then the ground dog men in boxes of tank) Lion-LOL: Told you it was real. The dogs have harnessed the power of the Internet. (Scene goes to the shadows of air dogmen as they release Narwhals) (Scene zooms in on the Narwhals while falling down on the fort) Narwhal: Yeah! I'm a Narwhal! (Scene goes back to Claudus and Lion-LOL) Claudus: Quickly, back inside. (Claudus and Lion-LOL run inside the fort while the Narwhals land) Narwhal: I'm the Jedi of the seas! (Scene goes to Lion-LOL and Claudus running inside) Lion-LOL: Whiskers! I've always dreamed of the internet, (Scene goes outside to show internet memes walking to the fort to attack) but now it's become a nightmare. (Scene goes back to Claudus and Lion-LOL) Claudus: They'll never get through our firewalls. (Scene goes to the side of a fort where cardinals are shooting it with guns and a Creeper walks up to the fort) Creeper: That's a nice wall you've got there. (Creeper explodes in the wall and other Creepers walk up to the fort and explodes as well) (Scene goes to 3 Dogmen with Shoop da Whoop appearing on their faces seconds later saying "IM FIRIN MAH LAZER!!!1!" and they shoot lasers at the wall leaving an explosion) (Scene goes to the fort with Lion-LOL acting surprise and made an LOLcat picture say "DO NOT WANT") (Scene goes to the Dogmen and other internet memes) Dogman: Claudus, come out and face us, (Scene backs out to show all internet memes and a chicken holding Panthro) or your best friend gets it. (Scene goes to Claudus) Claudus: Panthro, I'll save you. (Claudus gets out sword and starts running towards the enemy) Claudus: Aah! (Scene goes to Claudus defeating all the internet memes with his sword) (Scene goes to Claudus offering a hand to Panthro) Claudus: Are you OK? (Panthro grabs a sword from the back and stabs Claudus's body) Claudus: Samoflange.... (Claudus drops to the floor and scene go up to Panthro troll smiling and making the LOLcat picture say "PWND") (Scene goes to Tygra and Lion-LOL) Tygra: You're not Panthro! (PROBLEM?) (Scene backs out a little and Fake Panthro turns into Troll-Ra) Troll-Ra: I'm Troll-Ra, the ever trolling. (Troll-Ra unleashes a purple light and knocks out Tygra and Lion-LOL) (Scene goes to Lion-LOL passing out and goes in the internet of all things) Lion-LOL: Where am I? (Scene goes to the right to show Happycat) Happycat: You're in the internet, Lion-LOL. (Scene zooms in on him) Troll-Ra's defeating your people with stupid overused memes. (Scene goes to Lion-LOL) The only way to fight him is with even stupider memes! (Scene zooms in on Lion-LOL) Lion-LOL: I have but one question. Can I have some of that cheeseburger? (I Can Has Cheezburger Cat put his cheeseburger into Lion-LOL's mouth) Happycat: Yes, (Scene zooms in on him) that's the spirit. (Scene goes back to Lion-LOL) Now go! (Scene goes back to Lion-LOL in the Thundera world waking up, looking around at the damage the internet memes caused and grabbing his word while Troll-Ra laughs) Troll-Ra: Ha ha ha! (Lion-LOL comes from behind him) Troll-Ra: What- what is this? (Scene zooms in on Lion-LOL while he prepares his attack with his sword) Lion-LOL: Thunder! Thunder! ThunderCats, LOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL! (Lion-LOL causes an explosion and defeats all the internet memes and Troll-Ra) (A rainbow saying "Adventure" on top of it appears) (Scene goes to Lion-LOL in Nyan cat form racing through space for a while) (Scene goes to Claudus who is lying on the floor) Claudus: I still don't understand any of this. (Segment ends) '5-second Cartoon' (Lion-LOL Nyan cat is still flying through the air. 5-second Cartoon ends again) Trivia *This is the first time MAD spoofed a 2011 TV Show. *The six LOLcat pictures in total were: *#Lion-LOL's "I CAN HAS OMINS?" *#Lion-LOL's "INVISIBLE SANDWICH" *#Claudus's "FACEPALM" *#Lion-LOL"s "DO NOT WANT" *#Troll-Ra's "PWND" *#Troll-Ra's trollface "PROBLEM?" *Those things that appeared on the core of the Internet were: *#Foul Bachelor Frog *#A Tyrannosaurus Rex head *#Alfred E. Neuman (cameo apperance) *#Floating Mario Head *#Neutral Face (A Rage Face) *#Two Standing Cats *#Socially Akward/Awesome Penguin *Lion-LOL's face when he said Ho! was similar to the LOL rage face. *Antagonists: Troll-Ra and the forces of the Internet *Special Guest: Rainbow Dash *The cat's voice in the internet world is that of Jason Marsden, and therefore sounds similar to Nermal from ''the Garfield Show'''' or the Chester from ''The Fairly OddParents. *This was the first time MAD spoofed Minecraft. *The animatic version of the skit contained an additional character, namely a memetically popular background character from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' known as "Derpy Hooves"/Ditzy Doo; she was removed from the finished version for unknown reasons, though it was likely in response to the controversy surrounding her speaking role in the MLP episode "The Last Roundup", which had to be edited after complaints were leveled. *This video appeared on Smosh.com on the Smosh Pit. Link is here. *First time MAD referenced a YouTube video (which was Nyan Cat). *'Innuendo:' When Claudus was being killed by Panthro, he says "Samoflange" which is a reference to the word used by the characters in Thundercats as a curse word. **Also, In Latin America some words that I Can haz Cheezburger cat says are censored meaning he says something dirty. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death